


A：Salieri就是故意的

by minifishbones



Series: Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？ [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向Flo薩米莫為「Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？」系列中的其中一篇每篇各自獨立互相無關聯，閱讀順序不影響內容





	A：Salieri就是故意的

Mozart覺得他可能需要換一套睡衣了。  
在Salieri又一次挺入他的身體，刺激得他令忍不住地顫抖時，Mozart突然地分心想道。  
「在想什麼？」即時注意到身下的人分心的Salieri俯身提問，順便咬了一口Mozart的耳尖，勃起狠狠地撞進去，讓Mozart的呻吟瞬間拔高音量。  
「啊！哈啊⋯⋯什麼？」Mozart上下的敏感帶同時被逗弄，抓著身下的被單氣息不穩地混亂回答。  
「你剛剛分心了，在想什麼？」  
「啊⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯床單？」  
意料之外的回答令Salieri停下所有動作。  
「新的床罩才剛換，不想這麼快髒⋯⋯啊！Antonio！」  
在Mozart完整說完之後，Salieri將原本半露在外的陰莖重重地桶入Mozart的體內，又深又狠的力道讓Mozart有種Salieri要全部進來的錯覺。  
「居然還能想床單⋯⋯」言下之意搭配動作讓Mozart深感不妙，Salieri的陰莖摩擦過他的前列腺，沒有留給Mozart任何習慣新節奏的空閒，讓他除了張嘴呻吟以外再也辦不到任何事，又快又急的抽插讓原本就鄰近高潮的Mozart直奔頂端，Salieri卻在前一刻一把抓住他的陰莖，將出口堵住。  
「Antonio！」Mozart不滿地尖叫，Salieri只是將他被磨蹭到快掉的睡褲重新提起，包覆住他除了屁股外的下半身。  
「就這樣射在這裡。」Salieri這樣對他說，一邊繼續撞擊Mozart無法再承受更多的那一點，一邊擼動著對方的下體，最後Mozart在前後夾擊之下射到他被禁止脱下的睡褲中，濕黏的精液沾滿了褲檔。  
Salieri享受一陣Mozart高潮後敏感而躁動收縮的身體，接著幾下快而猛的衝刺後射在Mozart的體內，微涼的精液澆灌在高熱的腸道上，讓Mozart射出最後的一些稀薄精液。  
「只准我射在睡褲裡，但是自己卻搞內射，哼？」Mozart脫力趴在床上一動也不肯動，Salieri下巴蹭上Mozart裸露在外的後頸，不肯刮除的鬍子隨著動作一下一下地磨擦著Mozart的脖子，讓後者有些發癢地笑著縮起來。  
「是你說不想弄髒新的床罩組的。」Salieri親吻Mozart的髮旋，將他拉起來準備帶去浴室清潔。  
藉口啊、記仇啊，明明還有其他方式的。Mozart揪著嘴不滿，抱怨被Salieri看穿，用一個吻堵了回去。

-END-


End file.
